ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The End of Ben 10? Part 1
PLOT A serious staredown happens with Gwen and Kevin against Charmcaster but the staredown then turns into an al out brawl Kevin absorbs rock and metal and throws the first blow a huge uppercut then an kick driving Charmcaster to the floor then Gwen shoots mana blasts then shouts out a spell that make rock monsters made of metal to appear from the ground .Meanwhile Ben who is Waybig is fighting the To'kustar Ben throws the first blow sending the To`kustar flying knocking down a buliding then Ben runs towards him and bashes the To`kustar with a massive uppercut Ben jumps very high and delivers a huge body slam then Ben fires his cosmic ray forcing the To`kustar to get weaker but it doesn`t it gets up then fires a huge bolt at Ben sending Ben crashing in the water the the To`kustar sends massive punches to Ben who counters them gets up and throws objects like cars ,trucks then Ben takes a pole whiplashes the To`kustar.Meanwhile Gwen and Kevin are fighting Charmcaster but they are failing to beat her because every move they throw at her she counters with magic so Kevin and Gwen suggest fighting magic with magic Gwen shouts out a spell that causes fire while Kevin rushes in and slams the ground allowing him to throw concrete blocks at Charmcaster who tries to counter but fails then Kevin launches Gwen allowing her to give Charmcaster a hard blow which knocks her out to sleep Gwen and Kevin put her in the trunk of Kevin`s v=car then he locks it with his security code.Meanwhile back at the Bellwood bridge Ben is stuggling to fight the To`kustar because it knows how to counter all of Ben`s moves and attacks the To`kustar throws a hard punch that sends Ben flying and forcing the Infimatrix to time out and landing Ben in the water Kevin and Gwen sees Ben badly hurt in the water and the Infimatrix on red meaning it needs to recharge Azmuth appears and decodes the security lock on the Infimtrix and he gives Ben a new alien and he tells Gwen and Kevin not to ruin the suprise and tells them that Ben must find the alien Ben wakes up and sees Azmuth`s face Ben gets up and recovers drinking soem water then he finds that the Infimatrix is unlocked then he finds Charmcaster screaming in the trunk of Kevin`s car he lets her out and forces her to help stop the To`kustar she agrees to help him but she needs Gwen`s spell book to help Kevin absorbs the tydinite sample he has Gwen turns into her anodite form to become more stronger abd Ben explores his Infimatrix finding all his aliens so he dials up Alien X slams the infimatrix but finds him self transformed into a new stronger alien he now calls Rubberband an alien whos body is made out of rubber he can turn himself into a ball and can stretch Ben then turns into a ball then bounces himself then rolls to the To`kustar Ben rolls up to the head of the To`kustar then Ben delivers a huge punch to its head then Ben finds out that the middle horm on its head is the weakness then Ben grabs the legs of the To`kustar and forces it to fall then Ben wraps his arms around its legs and with incredible strength Ben picks up the To`kustar by its legs then throws it to the bridge where Charmcaster is waiting she reads out a spell then the To`kustar transforms into its original form then the team shockingly find out that the To`kustar is infact Albedo who has the red Ultimatrix he transforms into SpiderMonkey and webs Gwen and Kevin throws them to Kevins car then stares at Charmcaster and Ben then tells Ben that it is the end of Ben 10 then Albedo transforms into Buzzshock and electrifies Ben then throws a huge bolt of lightning at Charmcaster,Ben tries to stand up but Albedo proves to be too strong and transforms into Fasttrack then rus a tornado around forcing Ben to run out of oxygen then beats Ben up leading Ben to have a black eye then transforms into Humungousaur picks up Ben and throws Ben into the wall then into the water he picks up Ben and finds him to be badly hurt Albedo who is Humungousar balks up his fist threatens to punch Ben but doesnt he drops Ben and throws an evil laugh Major events *Ben almost defeats the To`kustar *Ben gains access of a new alien *Charmcaster helps the team stop the To`kustar *Ben is badly beaten in the end Infimatrix alien debut *Rubberband Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevn Levin *Charmcaster *Azmuth Villains *Albedo ( who is the To`kustar) Aliens used *Waybig ( by Ben) *Rubberband ( by Ben) *Spidermonkey ( by Albedo) *Buzzshock ( by Albedo) *fasttrack ( by Albedo) *Humungousaur ( by Albedo) Category:Episodes